Cybersix Continues
by prettycure97
Summary: Cybersix really survived the explosion. She and Data 7 survived. To her amazement , she finds someone that she hasn't seen ever since she was created. R
1. You're Alive!

**Cybersix**

**Chapter 1:** 'You're Alive!'

While Lucas turned into an alley between 2 large buildings, all he could think about is Cybersix. Everything happened so fast. His friend, and fellow teacher, Adrian Seidelman, was his love Cybersix. A Cyber clone. A female. He remembered when he and a student, Lori, drove and his motorcycle and saw a laboratory explode before their eyes. Cybersix and Data 7 were still inside.

Looking up from the ground. Lucas saw the apartment were Cybersix/Adrian lived. And, there was something in the window. A light! A light was on. When he saw it, Lucas broke into a run and ran for the elevator.

"Come on, come on!" said Lucas impatiently. He turned and ran up the stairs

He ripped open the door and saw someone on the bed. Data 7.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lucas as he grabbed Data 7's head. "Where—where's Cybersix?"

Data 7 growled softly and leaped off the bed and headed for the window.

"Go wait for on the building directly across from the apartment. I'll be down," instructed Lucas as he left.

As he disappeared, Data 7 walked up to the door. He rose on his hind legs and put one of his black paw on the wall. He flicked his head up and turned the light off. He followed Lucas' instructions. He jumped out the window and onto the building Lucas pointed out. Seconds later, Lucas ran out of the doors. Data 7 jumped from building to building as Lucas ran on foot. Data 7 constantly waited for him to catch up, until Lucas noticed a bike up ahead.

"Here's 20 bucks!" he yelled as he handed 20 dollars to a young boy; who owned the bike.

Lucas leaped on it and continually followed Data 7. After 10 minutes, they reached the same cliff where Lucas and Lori were. Out, Lucas and Data 7 saw a crashed building. Data 7 growled; saying something like _'This is it. She's here'_.

"She's there?" questioned Lucas.

Data 7 nodded.

"But, how? How did you get out? It hasn't even been too long. Is she still alive?"

Data 7 blinked.

"Yeah, I know. You can't talk." Once more he looked out. Dusk was appearing. "Let's go".

They turned around and turned when the first one came into sight. They headed down hill for a bit. It was good for Lucas, though; Data 7 struggled to keep up. They rounded a corner, and there it was. Up close. A completely destroyed building. A laboratory.

Lucas dropped the bike and ran towards it. Data 7 followed. The moonlight glistened off his thick glossy black coat. A light wind blew Lucas' hair and data 7's fur. Something about the wind caught Data 7's attention. Like a scent of some sort. He bit on Lucas' jeans and tugged.

"Huh? What is it?"

Data 7 tugged to the right. They walked slowly towards a pile of dirt, metal and rock. A small hole—the size of a 3 month of baby—was also there. Data 7 walked up and laid his body down. He growled softly into the hole. Lucas knelt down to see if it was her. A hand with a black glove on it came out. It was covered in dirt and it had cuts and bruises on it. Data 7 licked it and nuzzled up against it.

"Cybersix!" yelled Lucas in relief.

Data 7 shifted off to the side so Lucas could see her. He grabbed her hand and put it between his.

"C-Cybersix…it's me…Lucas," said Lucas softly.

A soft female voice answered. So soft, like a whisper, and scratchy. "Lucas? Is it really you?"

"Yes, yes. It is".

"I'm so happy you're here."

"I knew you couldn't die. You're to strong for that."

A soft laugh. "José, he's still here."

"If it weren't for him, you…"

"No. he betrayed his father in the end. Everything is different now. He might have…"

"Save your breath. I have to get you out."

Lucas got up off the ground and put his hands on the top of the hole. He started to lift, but the metal and boulder on top of her was too heavy. Data 7 started growling angrily. Lucas put the metal and rock down and spun.

"What is it?" he asked.

Data 7, still growling, stood completely still and faced the dark forest. Out of the darkness, a figure formed, from the shin of the moonlight.

"Who is that! Who's there!" yelled Lucas.

Cybersix squinted her eyes to see who it was. As the moonlight made the figure more visible, she knew who it was.

"I mean you no harm," answered the person. Obviously a female. She looked almost identical to Cybersix. Like Cybersix, she had her hair flipped in front of her face, but she had red highlights in her hair. Though, she did have the same eyes as Cybersix, and the same black leather suit. But her cape was black and blue; unlike Cybersix's which was black and red. Followed behind her was a cat; like Data 7. It _was_ a black panther, but it had midnight blue eyes, thought Data 7 had glowing yellow eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Lucas.

"I am Cyberseven. And this is my brother, Data 6," answered Cyberseven.

"You look just like Cybersix."

"I was also created by Von Reichter. I was created after Cybersix. After she escaped, Von Reichter destroyed all of the cyber clones, I escaped. Cybersix and I have almost the same life history. Data 6 was once human. Though, unlike how Cyber-29turned into Data 7 by falling off a cliff, Data 6 died by falling into a river. And, like Data 7, Von Reichter put his brain into the body of a black panther. And Data 6 was once my enemy. When we realized we were family, it was when I was trying to find Cybersix and Data 7".

"I knew who you were," answered Cybersix. "My sister."

"C-Cybersix! What happened?" yelled Cyberseven as she ran up to the opening.

"A few nights ago, she and Data 7 fought Von Reichter. Then the laboratory exploded," said Lucas. "With Cybersix, Data 7, _and_ Von Reichter inside."

"Good, that he's gone," said Cyberseven.

Data 6 and Data 7 were inspecting each other to make sure they were who they were.

"We need to get you out," said Cyberseven. She looked from Cybersix to Lucas. He nodded.

"Data 7, Data 6. When we lift this up, we need you to help Cybersix out," explained Lucas.

Cyberseven and Lucas lifted the metal and the other materials high enough for Data 7 and Data 6 to slide in and pull Cybersix out. They let the materials go and they crashed. Her outfit was covered in dirt and mud, along with her skin. Data 7 laid down beside her as Lucas ran up. Cyberseven and Data 6 stood behind them.

"Cybersix, Cybersix, are you okay?" asked Lucas and he held her hand with the other on her check.

"Yes, I'm fine…now," answered Cybersix.

She sat up and scratched Data 7's head. She looked up at Lucas and smiled, then hugged him. She squeezed hard, So happy to be with him. Cyberseven smiled.

"Thank you," whispered Cybersix. She let go and stood up.

"You always bounce back fast," smiled Lucas.

"Why do you want me?" asked Cybersix and she looked at Cyberseven.

"I wanted to see you again. The only ones still living are you and I. You are the only one I remember. The others, they're gone," replied Cyberseven.

Cybersix smiled. "Well, I _am_ here. And if you want to get to know me, I have a different life than others. José is still out there. Living by his own rules," she looked at Lucas, "and we have to take care of him."

"You won't have to find me!" yelled a voice from above. José. There he was. On the cliff. With his Frankenstein monsters.

"José!" yelled Cybersix, followed by a roar from Data 7.

"You're in no condition to fight," whispered Lucas.

"Part of why I ever came to Meridana, was to stop José and Von Reichter, and I have one left to go. I came to stop them, no matter what," answered Cybersix, without making eye contact.

The monsters jumped down to the stop where they were. One held José. He bounced off and walked his funny, stupid walk, towards Cybersix.

"Father sure messed you up!" laughed José.

"Your father did nothing but destroy! I did this to myself. To protect others. And I's never regret it," said Cybersix, holding her arm, as it glowed green, and then it faded.

"Well, if you can fight. Bring it!" yelled José.

Lucas, Cybersix, Cyberseven, Data 7, and Data6 all prepared themselves as the monsters ran to them.  
**To Be Continued…**


	2. Cyberseven & Data 6

**Cybersix**

**Chapter 2:** Cyberseven & Data 6

One large monster ran at Cybersix. She jumped on its shoulders. While another followed, she kicked it in the face. She jumped in the air and jumped on the one she kicked. It glowed green and only its clothes were there and a vile full of a green substance, sustenance. Data 7 took care of the one left standing. By Cybersix, anyway.

Lucas on the other hand, had his boxing skills ready. He could cause them pain, though not enough to destroy them. Cybersix leaped over Lucas and did the finishing touches. Another 2 were gone. Lucas tried to see if she was okay.

Cyberseven and Data 6 took care of the other 2. She did the same moves as Cybersix, because those were the moves they were created to have, along with others. And data 6 also took care of the last one standing.

"I see you _4_ are powerful. I'll see what I can come up with," said José and he and his _bodyguards_ took off.

Cybersix and Cyberseven both had 'disappointment' written on their faces.

"Hey, we should go," replied Lucas.

The 5 of them started to walk down the path. When they reached the city, they had to stay hidden in the darkness, out of the street lights, so no one could see Cybersix, Cyberseven, Data 7 and Data6. They finally reached Cybersix's apartment. Lucas ran up the stairs while the others flew in the window. He knocked on the door 3 times, slowly, so they knew it was him.

"You should stay here, Cyberseven," stated Lucas.

"Where would she sleep?" asked Cybersix.

"I have a blow-up matrice. I'll bring it over."

"Sure." Cybersix looked at Data 7. "You should go to Julian's. I bet he's worried about you. Data 6, grab the matrice, please, with Data 7. Then go on."

They nodded, and walked over to the window. They both leaped out of the window and jumped building to building until they were out of sight. Minutes later, Data 6 came by. He dropped the bag off and went with Data 7 to Julian's.

"Well, its late. So I will leave you girls to your 'slumber party'," joked Lucas.

"Thanks," replied Cybersix.

"Hey, uh, came I talk with you, Cybersix?"

"Sure". Cybersix showed Lucas out the door, then closed it behind her.

"You sure it's okay for me to be out like this?" asked Cybersix looking at her clothes.

"It's almost 1:30 A.M. I doubt any one with come out now," answered Lucas. "And the reason why I wanted to talk with you was this."

He put one arm around her waist and another on her cheek. He pulled her closer and kissed her. At first, Cybersix was shocked. Her second time. Then she considered it. The first times, Von Reichter was on her mind, and how to defeat him. Now, her mind was clear. The only thing on her mind was that she _really_ loved Lucas. He took his lips of hers, and hugged her.

"I'm really glad you're alright," whispered Lucas.

"Thanks. I'm glad you care for me," answered Cybersix.

"Of course I would," Lucas gave her one more squeeze and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye."

Lucas turned around and walked down the stairs with his hands in his pockets.

Cybersix opened the door, shut it, and leaned against it. She had a look on her face that read _'I'm in love!'_.

"You and Lucas! So cute!" screamed Cyberseven.

"W—W hat?" blushed Cybersix.

"I knew it. Even when I saw him look at you when we first met, the way he always helped you, and how he took you out in the hall..."

"N—Nothing serious."

"I don't think so. He kissed you."

"Twice."

"Twice! Oh my God! He totally loves you!"

"What? No...You're very peppy."

"Then you love him."

Cybersix only blushed. Cyberseven took Cybersix to the bed and set up her own.

"I know this is unusual for you. This is definitely not your personality. But you'll soon get used to it," explained Cyberseven.

"Did you go through this?"

"Once. He was about Lucas' height. Chesnutt brown hair and deep dark brown eyes. We were employees with each other at a grocery store. Because of me being a part of the Cyber Series, we all have out duties. And mine was to find you. I had to go. Like you did." Tears washed up in her eyes, but she blinked them away. "But things are different with you and Lucas. Your here, now, with him. Von Reichter is gone. Dead. There's only José."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Well, tomorrow, we'll get some clothes to wear every day, and..."

"Did you know I enrolled as a teacher?" questioned Cybersix.

"No. So you _do_ have clothes..."

"As a male."

"Interesting. The best type of cover-up. No one would expect that."

"Yeah. I might have an extra pair of pajamas for you to wear."

"Thanks. We should get to bed."

Cybersix got up and dug threw her dresser and pulled out a pajama top and bottoms. They got dressed and set off to bed.

Lucas walked up the stairs carrying 2 plastic bags. He knocked at the door. No answer. At 12:30 P.M.

"Girls! Cyb—" Lucas stopped himself. This is an apartment. People could hear.

He continued to knock at the door. The third time, it slowly opened. Lucas walked in and saw Data 7 and Data 6. _They_ opened the door.

"Hello, boys." Lucas said as he pet their heads. He walked over and saw the 2 Cyber sisters still sleeping. "The girls probably talked for hours after I left."

The panthers growled, saying something like _'Females'_.

Lucas sat at the bottom of Cybersix's bed. He touched her shoulder and shock her gently.

'Cybersix, wake up," said Lucas softly.

She shifted around, but she wasn't able to move because Lucas sat on the blankets. She softly grunted and her eyes fluttered open.

"'Morning," Lucas said.

"Good morning," yawned Cybersix.

Lucas kissed her forehead and she smiled at him. And he smiled back and said, "I brought you girls some temporary clothes."

Cybersix sat up. "You didn't have to."

"What else are you two going to wear?"

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah. Thanks." Cybersix got up and stretched. She went over to Cyberseven and woke her up.

Lucas gave them the bags and left to wait outside of the apartment.

In the bags were 2 dresses. Both were about, a little over their knees. The first one was the one Cybersix chose. It was red with black and white designs on it. It had long sleeves; though they weren't longer that her elbows. It had a black belt sewn onto it.

Cyberseven chose the second one that was medium shade of blue. This had black and white flower designs on it. It had normal t-shirt length sleeves. It had a string on each side to tie up in a bow.

Lucas sat on the stairs for only about 15 minutes. Not too bad for him. He expected them to take longer. They came down, and the 3 of them were off. Cybersix told Data 7 and Data 6 to stay with Julian. Entertain him.

"You two need some fake names," said Lucas, breaking the silence.

"Well, we thought about it already. Cyberseven is going as Tracy, and I'm Catherine. And our last name is Bryant," explained Cybersix.

"Okay, that'd be easy enough to remember, Catherine," joked Lucas.

Lucas took them out to a restaurant; the same one he and Adrian ate at. Then they went to some store to buy some clothes for 'Catherine' and 'Tracey'. It didn't take as long as Lucas had thought. Considering that they weren't _really_ human, they didn't take as long as normal human females. Lucas took them to the same restaurant for dinner.

Around 7:30 P.M., the sun was almost set. When they got back to the apartment, Cybersix and Cyberseven got back into their leather outfits. Lucas had already left for home around 6:30 P.M. Data 7 and Data 6 arrived. Now, everything started. All 4 of them jumped out of the window and bounced from building to building. Data 7 and Data 6 were on the outside as Cybersix and Cyber seven discussed their plan, so after they could run it over with the Data's.

"Now that José knows what he's up against, he is going to go all out on his creations," said Cybersix.

"Okay. So we need to stand our guard. Okay Data's?" asked Cyberseven.

They nodded.

They jumped forward and leaped off the building. They ran through the woods. They reached the cliff that they were at the night before. The wind howled. They spotted machinery at work to clean up the mess and destruction. They saw José yelling at his servants.

"Are you ready?" asked Cybersix.

Data 7, Cyberseven and Data 6 nodded.

"Let's go."

They leaped off the cliff and were off.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Captured

**Cybersix**

**Chapter 3: **Captured

They skidded down the dirt hill and jumped to José. They landed so close to José, he flinched and fell back.

"Cy—Cybersix!" he yelled.

"José, this is your last game!" yelled Cybersix.

"Stop treating me like a child!" He ran into a machine and started the engine. He controlled the arm and flung it into them. The Data's jumped out in one direction, and Cybersix grabbed onto one of the teeth of the machine, and she grabbed Cyberseven's wrists to bring her along. "Get off!" José roared. He swung the arm in different directions; trying to get them off. Cyberseven got thrown into a tree.

A monster ran towards her. Data 7 jumped at the monsters face. Data 6 leaped to help Data 7, but another monster had a type of gun with a net attached. It shot the net at Data 6. He was shot and pinned down to the ground. The net was attached to a wire from the gun. The monster pressed a button and it sent an electrical shock threw it and electrocuted Data 6. Cyberseven and Data 7 ran to Data 6 until 2 more monsters picked them up. Cyberseven flung her legs up and kicked the monster in the head. Data 7 clawed and bit it. He ran over to help Cyberseven. Though, the machine arm hit Cyberseven and tossed her into a pile of metal. A net got shot over her, and she was electrocuted.

Data 7 leaped on top of the machine as it passed him. Cybersix crawled up the arm of the machine and leaped through the window with Data 7 doing the same with the other window.

"There's not enough room for all of us, José," stated Cybersix. Data 7 grabbed the top of José's shirt and dragged him off threw the window; while he was yelling. "Now, let's shut this down." She stopped the machine and threw the keys some wehre in the forest.

She leaped out of the window and saw Cyberseven and Data 6 tied up. And even Data 7 had his jaw and legs tied.

She ran over to help them. She kicked 3 monsters faces and shoved her way through more. She jumped in the air and flew down and pointed her feet and jabbed them into the back of a monster. She punched another; trying to make her way to help the others.

"You're too late, Cybersix!"yelled José.

Cyberseven, Data 6 and Data 7 were in cages in the back of a truck. They were unconscious. Cybersix was still trying to make herself through. A creature grabbed her leg and threw her into the ground. All the monsters she was fighting jumped at the back of another truck.

"See you later," Cybersix!" laughed José.

She laid there, helpless. On the ground, she watched as her family was taken off. Covered in dirt, bruises, cuts, she stood up—like a solider—and knew that this wasn't over.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Rescue or Death?

**Cybersix**

**Chapter 4:** Rescue or Death?

After the trucks started to drive off, Cybersix leaped off the ground, to her feet, and lunged towards the trucks. She leaped off the ground and grabbed onto the bumper. Her feet dragged behind her. She pulled herself over and flipped beside the cages. The cages! She was in the same truck with the others. She stuck her hand in the cage and stroked Data 7.

"Data 7, Data 7, wake up, it's me, Cybersix," whispered Cybersix.

Data 7 shifted. His eyes started to flutter, and then they opened. He kicked her hand excitedly.

"We need to stay quiet, and later we'll open these cages and you 3 will be free."

She leaned up against the cage, hiding, to make sure that José and the Frankenstein monsters wouldn't see her. It was about 3 A.M. when they arrived at a mansion.

"Well, since Father is gone, this place belongs to me!" Cybersix heard José say to his creatures.

"_So this was Von Reichter's home, and José home," thought Cybersix._

When the truck stopped, Cybersix jumped off the trunk of the truck and hid in some bushes. Only Data 7 was awake. When he tried to scratch one of the monsters, he got shocked. They brought them into the house. Cybersix waited for everyone to leave, then she jumped out and leaned against the wall next to the door, hearing threw the door, to see when it was safe. She moved to the door handle and put her hand on it. She slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open. No one was in the lobby. She snuck in and silently closed the door.

The lobby had a long staircase with a red carpet in the middle going up. At the side of it; at the front, were 2 gargoyles; just like the ones Cybersix previously fought. There were pictures of José's family history; each had a caption under them. Everyone said the birth and death date, name, and little information about them. The walls were a grayish colour; that suited the whole family.

There were 3 places were Cybersix could choose to go. The stairs; the door to the right; or the door to the left.

"_José isn't the smartest. The door to the left is the only one that was used in over 10 years," thought Cybersix._

Cybersix snuck towards the door to the left. Above was a plate that said _'Dining Room'_; it was also the one with a shimmering light under it. She knelt and looked through the key hole. There he was. There _they_ are, still in cages. Data 7 was _still_ the only one awake. It was like Cyberseven and Data 6 inhaled knock-out gas.

Data 7 was growling furiously and pawing at José.

"Now that I have you, Cybersix will come and we are ready," said José teasing Data 7.

"They're ready? What's that supposed to—"gasped Cybersix as 2 monsters grabbed her.

José turned and faced the door.

"Ha ha!" laughed José. "Take them to the balcony so they can see Cybersix parish!"

3 monsters pushed the cages up a ramp. There was a balcony above the stairs. José put a bottle of sustenance in Cyberseven's and Data 6's cages. Their eyes fluttered, and then opened.

"Good, everyone's awake." José said. "Now watch as Cybersix enters her doom.

Cyberseven and the Data's peered off the balcony and at the floor where one of the monsters had Cybersix's hands and another had her legs. She had a bandana around her mouth, and her arms and legs were tied. The monsters started to pull her in different directions. She started to sweat, and her eyes were screaming in pain. She squinted them shut. Her left arm started to glow green, then her eyes flung open. They, too, were glowing green! Something inside of her snapped. She flung her legs apart and the rope snapped. She kicked the monster that held her legs. Then, she put her legs on the floor then kicked up. She ripped her arms out. Cybersix whipped her legs up and crossed them around the monsters neck. She put all of her strength into her upper body, and then flipped herself and the monster. She jumped out of the way. The monster glowed green and then there were only its clothes and a vile with sustenance in it. She grabbed it and drank the sustenance. Her arm stopped glowing w but her eyes were still green.

The second one ran at Cybersix. She jumped over it; to try to confuse it. It picked up a table, ready to swing it at her. When it turned and was ready to attack her, she punched straight threw it and punched the monster several times. The last time was right under the chin. Just like the first one, it glowed green and all was left were its clothes and a vile. Once it was gone, her eyes turned back to normal. She leaped on the balcony and flung every monster who tried to attack her over the edge of the balcony. She walked up to José and grabbed him by the front of the shirt and lifted him up off the ground.

"Now, play times over, little boy," replied Cybersix.

José struggled to get free.

"I wouldn't try anything stupid." Cybersix held him over the balcony.

"Please stop! I'll do anything!" pleaded José.

"I doubt it." Cybersix kept one hand on José and one on Data 7's cage. She kicked the lock right off it and the door flung open. Data 7 bit José's shirt while Cybersix got Cyberseven and Data 6's cages open.

Data 7 threw José to Data 6' as if he were a chew toy. Then Data 6 tossed him to Cyberseven. She threw him into a cages and kicked it shut.

"Never, _ever_ underestimate us!" yelled Cybersix and Cyberseven followed by a roar from the Data's

"Tell us were the self destruct button is in this house!" yelled Cybersix as she reached in the cage and grabbed José.

"I—I don't know _where_ it is, but there _is_ one," quivered José.

"Data's, stay here and make sure none of those dumb bells come by to let him out," instructed Cyberseven.

They nodded.

"Cyberseven, you take the East wing, and I'll take the West," explained Cybersix. "We'll meet back in 15 minutes."

They jumped off in different directions and searched the house, inside and out.

"_Where is—"thought Cybersix until she saw a door that said 'Caution'._

She walked up to it, and pushed it open. There was a yellow and black striped button and under it there was a piece of writing that said _'Self Destruct'_. She pressed it and ran back to the Data's.

"Data's, we have 3 minutes to go! Where's Cyberseven?" asked Cybersix.

They shook their heads.

"I'll go find her."

Cybersix ran to the east wing to find her. Then, she spotted her around the kitchen.

"We have less than a minute to get out of here," explained Cybersix.

A voice on the speaker said : "Self destruct in 30 seconds."

They raced back to the lobby to the Data's. Data 7 jumped down the stairs. He didn't realize that Data 6 had fallen din the middle of the stairs.

"Data 6!" yelled Cyberseven as she ran to him.

The voice said: "Self destruct in 10 seconds."

Cybersix opened the door to make sure that Cyberseven and Data 6 could get out without any obstacles.

"Go on! We'll be right behind you!" yelled Cyberseven as she tried to get Data 6 up.

Cybersix and Data 7 raced out. A faint voice said: "Self destruct in 3, 2…".An explosion shot Cybersix and Data 7 threw the air and across the ground. They both laid with their eyes squinted shut. Cybersix struggled to get up. Her eyes shot open and her head flung up. Tears filled her eyes.

"Cyberseven! Data 6!" she screamed.

They watched a building shoot up in flames. They caused another destruction, and may be caused 2 their lives.

"Cybersix…" said a voice from behind. Lucas. He sat down behind her, and rocked her. "You didn't do anything wrong. She probably knew what would happen. She wanted to save."

Cybersix gripped Lucas' shirt in pain. Data 7 lay down beside her with his ears down, whimpering. They watched as flames and smoke filled the night sky. Cybersix stopped crying, and stood up. Data 7 followed, knowing what she was thinking. They walked up to the destruction. They watched the flames and sparks fly up. Cybersix said:

"There are only us. And my peace rest on every Cyber's soul".


	5. Check Profile

**Check out my profile to see a picture of Cyberseven!**


End file.
